Malos Entendidos
by Wolfmika
Summary: .:.Drabble.:. La idea de abrir la puerta se descartó de sus mentes, claramente no querían ya darse más ideas de lo que estaba pasando hay dentro, serán sus mejores amigos, pero ellos no querían verse involucrados en esa situación
_**Malos Entendidos.**_

Alya buscaba por todo el colegio a Marinette, la chica tenía el don de desaparecer en los peores momentos y uno de esos era "ese" la jornada de limpieza la finalizar el curso, se supone ambas limpiarían los estantes de la biblioteca, más termino por hacerlo con la "ayuda" de Chloe y Sabrina.

Busco por el patio, en los baños, en la enfermería, la dirección y algunos salones pero nada… Marinette no aparecía.

-¡Alya!- escucho tras de ella la morena al darse la vuelta se encontró con Nino quien corría a su dirección.- Dime una cosa ¿No has visto a Adrián?

-Mira que cosas yo también busco, pero a Marinette.- curioso dato que ya había notado desde hace tiempo es que Adrián también tenía la maña de desaparecer. – eh buscado pro todos lados pero no la encuentro.

-Ya mire en algunos salones y los baños, pero no hay pista sus cosas siguen aquí pero él no.

-Me falta buscar en el laboratorio, quizás los topemos en el camino

Nino le siguió el paso a Alya en dirección al laboratorio de química, su camino fue orto y en silencio por la distancia del lugar,

 _-A-Adri…an_

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esa era … ¿Marinette?

 _-Por favor no te muevas._

Y esa la de Adrián.

Nino intento abrir la puerta, más Alya se lo impidió haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio.

 _-P-pero duele…_

 _-Dolerá más si no te quedas quieta._

-¡Por dios Alya, es el colegio!- exclamo Nino en voz baja, severamente alarmado al mismo tiempo que miraba a ambos lados.

 _-¡Ah!_

 _-M-Marinette N-no te muevas._

Alya sintió sus mejillas arder, no…no Marinette no podía… ella es demasiado tímida con Adrián, escucharon un golpe dentro del salón acompañado de un pequeño grito que sobresalto a ambos y los hizo retroceder.

La idea de abrir la puerta se descartó de sus mentes, claramente no querían ya darse más ideas de lo que estaba pasando hay dentro, serán sus mejores amigos, pero ellos no querían verse involucrados en esa situación… optaron por mejor irse de ese lugar.

Dentro del salón, Adrián estaba en el suelo sujetándose del estómago, Marinette a su lado se veía demasiado apenada y sonrojada. El rubio parecía recobrar el aliento después de tan sorpresivo ataque.

-Y-yo… lo s-siento e-es…

-Tranquila.- dijo él sentándose poco a poco en el suelo.

La verdad era que la profesora había tomado a Marinette desprevenida en el patio después de regresar de "salvar el día" mandándola a limpiar la sala de química, más no estaría sola uno de sus compañeros atrapado mientras "holgazaneaba" le ayudaría en la labor. Grande fue su sorpresa el encontrar a Adrián limpiando los pupitres.

En el momento en que ambos se disponían acomodar los utensilios de laboratorio, Marinette por sus nervios dejo caer un vaso de ensayo y como si no fuera posible su nerviosismo y torpeza le llevaron a caer y lastimarse la rodilla con los vidrios.

-Parece que la herida no fue grabe.- Adrián reía ligeramente por su comentario. Devia admitir que Marinette daba buenas patadas.

Cuando le ayudo a incorporarse, le curo la herida utilizando el botiquín que justo tenían a la mano, lo malo… cuando le toco con la gaza empapada de alcohol para desinfectarle la rodilla, y pedirle por tercera vez que dejara de moverse, ella le soltó una fuerte patada en el estómago por acto reflejo.

-Yo lo siento…e-en verdad…- Adrián soltó el aire vaciando sus pulmones para después dedicarle una sonrisa que la cautivo.

Adrián termino de curarle la rodilla colocando le una pequeña venda alrededor, junto a Marinette recogieron los trozos de cristal para después tirarlo a la basura, el salón estaba ahora completamente limpio.

Alya y Nino los miraron salir del salón con naturalidad, aun seguían sin creer lo que escucharon jamás pensaron que sus amigos fueran así, no tocarían el tema para nada les interesaba la vida íntima de esos dos…

Pero por todo lo santo ¡En el colegio!

 _ **Notas finales.**_

 _ **Oh yisus juro que las tentación por escribir esto fue más grande que yo xD… como dato curioso esta historia se basa en un hecho real (molocontoelprimodeunamigo(?) ok no pero si paso, en resumen me corte el dedo con un cúter una amiga me agarro la mano, mientras un amigo me curaba y sucedió toda esta situación y Fin xD**_

 _ **En fin, espero se rieran con este drabble n.n**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fic**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


End file.
